


Swimming Lessons

by jedicallie (writergirlie)



Series: Callista Returns series [3]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - Various
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/jedicallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callista Masana Skywalker gives her desert farmboy husband swimming lessons (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

“Can you show me again? I think I’ve really got it this time.”

 

When Luke suggested to Callista that they teach each other a brand new skill that the other had already mastered, it had seemed like a perfectly harmless enough idea at the time. A damn well good one, as a matter of fact. After all, weren’t these the sorts of things newlyweds did in their first year of marriage? And wasn’t part of the fun of couplehood to begin with getting to introduce something new and wondrous to one’s beloved that the other had yet to experience?

 

Callista was able to pick up the finer points of moisture vaporator repair in no time on an impromptu visit to Tatooine, was even able to interpret most of the device’s binary language without the aid of Threepio’s translations—a feat that would have impressed the hell out of Uncle Owen, who would have no doubt encouraged Luke to marry her on the spot if he hadn’t already done so.

 

So when she offered to take him to Chad and give him swimming lessons in exchange, Luke was quite certain that he had this one in the bag.

 

“Like this… see how I bring my arms over in an arc?”

 

“Like this?”

 

Luke could tell as soon as he splattered water all over his face (and hers) when he tried to replicate the motion of her graceful, fluid arms that the answer was most definitely—and resoundingly—a no.

 

“Um… almost,” she said. His wife was nothing if not charitable. It was just one of the many reasons he loved her. “I think… maybe you need to just…”

 

She swam closer to him, her long hair heavy and slick with saltwater, her face already a faint bronze after their many hours in the sun. She wrapped one hand around his shoulder and, much to his surprise and delight, began kneading the muscle.

 

“Oh,” he said. “Is this part of the lesson?”

 

She smiled impishly. “Behave.”

 

“Now, what fun would that be?”

“Is that better?”

“What, you touching me? Yes, much.”

 

Her cheeks turned an unmistakable tinge of tawny. He loved making her blush. Among other things.

 

 

“If you’re not loose,” she said, her voice lowering to a timbre that made his toes curl, “you won’t be able to get the full range of motion.”

 

“I see.”

 

Now she was massaging both shoulders, her fingers deftly molding his flesh, her eyes teasing him all the while with a mischievous glint. 

 

“Want to give it another try?”

 

“Give what another try?”

 

“The arm motion.”

 

She was wearing a grin of triumph; she knew full well she’d succeeded in distracting him. Not that he minded in the least.

 

“Right, that...”

 

“We can do this another time, you know. If you think you’ll need more lessons-”

 

“More lessons, huh?”

 

He chuckled and pulled her towards him, scooping her up in his arms and letting her legs wrap around his waist. Then slowly, languidly, he kissed her, moving up his hands to thread his fingers in her hair and breathing in her ocean scent.

 

“I think,” he said, “I could get used to more lessons like this.”

 

She smiled against his mouth then pulled away slightly, tracing his lips with her index finger, then coming to rest her forehead against his.

 

“I dreamed about bringing you here, you know,” she said. “When I was away. Sometimes I think it’s what kept me going.”

 

He slid his hand to the small of her back, caressing it gently in small circles. She pressed up against him as though by instinct, and he closed his eyes shut, loving the feel of her like this, loving the way their bodies fit together as though pieces of the same puzzle.

 

“We made it through,” he said, more like a murmur.

 

He felt her nod, then pull back again to meet his gaze.

 

“We sure did, didn’t we?”

 

“Callie…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I have a confession to make.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I already knew how to swim.”

 

It took a few seconds before a throaty laugh escaped her lips, and then she leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, her breath mingling with his.

 

“Well then, sweetheart, I hate to break it to you… You’re not very good.”

 

He widened his smile. “Maybe not,” he said, shrugging. “But I make up for it in other ways.”

 

She laughed again, before moving in for another kiss.


End file.
